


In the Quiet of the Night

by Lillian_Grace



Category: Heartless - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_Grace/pseuds/Lillian_Grace
Summary: In the Quiet of the night the raven criesIn the depth of the darkness the Jaberwock fliesIn the rays of morning the jester liesAnd in the end the Queen"s heart dies





	In the Quiet of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished reading the amazing book heartless by Marissa Myers and so i thought to myself, i must write. and of course who was i to ignore a muse. so, here you are, fingers crossed and hope it doesn't turn out the was my last one did.

If they wondered. they never mentioned, never whispered, never questioned,

 had they noticed the white rose on the ledge?

 Or how they never spoke of her lovers pledge,

 had they seen her jester's crown,

 not unlike hers, each point faced down,

 A deep sorrow like hers was sad,

 As was the fate of her young lad,

 Here in hearts they mourn their queen,

 There in Chess they had seen,

 The tragedy that would be fall,

 The night their rook went to the ball.

 

\- the tale of sweet Catherine and the Queen of Hearts

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> that didn't turn out how i had imagined it. i am not much of a poet so needless to say that surprised me.


End file.
